Wyrda of a Shur'tugal
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: After a vision of a brown haired boy in a forest, Harry is transported to another world to the exact moment his vision took place. Moments later, in a flash of light, something happens that changes his life forever. Eragon crossover. Set after GoF.
1. Prologue: Two Eggs and a Dream

Wyrda of a Shur'tugal

(Fate of a Dragon Rider)

Summary: After a vision of a brown haired boy in a forest, Harry is transported to another world to the exact moment his vision took place. Moments later, in a flash of light, something happens that changes his life forever. Eragon crossover. Set after GoF.

Disclaimer: Alas, my attempts to get J.K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini to sign over at least some rights to their wondrous works, were shot down before they even took off. So, thus, this story is not mine.

Prologue: Two Eggs and a Dream

Dream

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. The Shade, Durza, human except for the crimson hair and maroon eyes. His army, tools to be specific, made up of Urgals, hid in the shadows of the trees waiting to attack.

Then, their target passed by. From a patch of trees came three elves on white horses, one female, and two males. The female elf had a pouch on her lap that she checked often, as if to assure herself that whatever was in it was still there. The Urgals made quick work of the two male elves with their arrows. As the female elf saw her dead companions, she gave shout, leapt off her horse, and took off running through the woods.

Durza shouted to Urgals to take off after her. The Shade climbed up on a big piece of granite and from his vantage point, could see the whole forest. He raised his hand and silently said, "Istalrí boetk!" This phrase made a quarter mile section of the forest go up in flames. Gradually, the Shade lit up other sections until he had a ring of fire, a half league wide. This made the area the Urgals had to search smaller. Suddenly, he heard a scream and shouts. He watched through the trees as three Urgals were killed. Then the elf turned toward the granite at an incredible pace. He jumped down and landed nimbly before the elf as she turned to look for another escape route. "Get her!" he barked to the remaining nine Urgals. The elf reached inside her pouch and let it fall to the ground. In each hand she held one stone. One was sapphire and the other emerald. He saw her lips move, forming hurried words. Desperately, he barked, "Garjzla!"

A ball of red flame formed on his hand and flew towards the elf. But he was too late. In a flash of silver light, the stones disappeared. The flames hit the elf, and she collapsed.

Durza shouted in rage, and shot bolts of energy from his hand, which killed the Urgals. He confirmed the stones were gone, found his horse in the trees, tied the elf to his saddle and left the forest.

In another forest

A fifteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes knelt in a bed of grass and examined the tracks with and expert eye. This boy was named Eragon, and he was the only hunter near Carvahall that would go into the Spine. The Spine was a range of untamed mountains that ran up and down the land of Alagaësia. He had to kill this doe in order to feed his family. He strode to a glen in the forest. In the glen, there were twenty or so deer stretched out. The doe he wanted was at the edge of the glen, with its left foreleg stretched out weirdly. He strung his bow, and just as he was about to shoot, the glen lit up with a silver light and the herd bolted. He turned and shot at the bounding doe and it missed by mere inches.

Behind him, everything was a smoldering mess. He watched for danger but all that moved was mist. Then, there was another flash of light, and with it came a young boy with black hair. He landed hard, rolled and got to his feet.

"Who are you where did you come from?" Eragon asked.

"I am Harry Potter, and I come from England."

End Dream

Minute's before, Harry Potter awoke in Little Winging, Surry, with a gasp. And moments later, in a flash of brilliant silver light, he was gone.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue!!! Please review.

(A.n. has anyone noticed how similar the Eragon picture on the book that advertises the movie and the Goblet of Fire movie cover is?)

'Til next time,

Forgotten


	2. Chapter 1

Wyrda of a Shur'tugal

(Fate of a Dragon Rider)

Summary: After a vision of a brown haired boy in a forest, Harry is transported to another world to the exact moment his vision took place. Moments later, in a flash of light, something happens that changes his life forever. Eragon crossover. Set after GoF.

Disclaimer: Alas, my attempts to get J.K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini to sign over at least some rights to their wondrous works, were shot down before they even took off. So, thus, this story is not mine.

Chapter One

"Where's England?" Eragon asked.

"Where's here?" the one who called himself Harry Potter asked.

"Right now, we're in the mountain region called the Spine, near the village of Carvahall, which is located in Palancar Valley." Eragon replied.

"Damn, I'm in a parallel world. Now, why did I appear in a silver light?" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Maybe it had something to do the first flash of silver light that sacred my prey off?" Eragon muttered.

"What flash? Did it contain to stones? One sapphire and emerald?" Harry asked sharply. (He knows this from his dream remember?)

"There was another flash, which scared off the deer I was hunting, but I don't know what it contained, because I didn't have to check it out before you arrived."

"Well, let's check it out now, shall we?"

Both turned toward where the flash of light originated. Truth be told, there were two stones laying there, one sapphire, one emerald.

"Pick up one up and let's go."

"How do you know they're safe?"

"I saw the one who was transporting them, elves can only be good."

"Elves?!? Where did you see them? They're supposed to be hidden!"

"To answer your question, I saw them in a dream. Now, you said you were hunting?"

"Yes, I was hunting but I didn't get anything because of that light," Eragon said bitterly.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we? Buck or doe?"

"Doe... she had an injured left foreleg. Why do you need to know?"

Harry didn't answer just pulled out a long wooden stick from his clothes and raised it.

"What..."

"_Accio injured doe!_" And as the doe soared toward him he muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Eragon watched fascinated as the doe froze and fell over as if in a faint. For minutes he just stared stupidly until, "Well, are you gonna shoot it or not?"

Eragon shook his head and pull out an arrow and strung his bow. With a snap an arrow flew through the air and hit the doe straight in the heart.

"Good shot, now can I have a try?"

"Sure," Eragon said as he handed his bow over to Harry, "Now this is how you do this..." Eragon explained. After he finished he said, "Now try and hit that tree over there." Eragon pointed at a tree.

And with a snap, the arrow was in the very middle of the tree. "Wow..."

"Wow is right."

Time jump to the next day

As they were walking through the spine toward the village of Carvahall, Eragon remembered something that Harry did the other day.

"How did you do what you did with the doe?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Magic."

"And the stick?"

Harry laughed, "You're just full of questions, aren't you? It was my wand."

"Wand?"

"Enough questions!" Harry laughed, "Now here's one for us both to ponder. Just what are these stones?"

''I don't know, but whatever they are, someone went to great trouble to shape both of them."

Harry stared off into the distance without replying. Then, all of a sudden, "I think they might be dragon eggs."

"Dragons?!?"

"Yes, dragons."

"Dragons are extinct, well, expect for the king's."

"Well, I think they're some kind of eggs."

They came to place and before them laid a small village in a valley. "That's Carvahall," Eragon said. "The people don't take to kindly to strangers; do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I can make do. And whatever you do, don't tell anyone about the stone you have."

"What about yours?"

"I'm keeping it."

"You're keeping it? It could be dangerous."

"I'll deal with that when it comes. If you can, find out all you can about dragons. But be discreet."

Please review!

'Til next time y'all,

Forgotten


	3. Chapter 2

Wyrda of a Shur'tugal

(Fate of a Dragon Rider)

Summary: same as the prologue and the first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Eragon.

Chapter Two

Five days after returning to Carvahall, something happened to both of the stones. They hatched. And, as it turned out, Harry was right. The stones were actually dragon eggs.

And weeks later, when Eragon's cousin Roran had to go into Carvahall to have something fixed, he went with him. But, when they got into the village, he went to see Brom, the town storyteller, to get information about dragons. Brom, when the traders were in the village had told a "story" about the fall of the dragons and their Riders.

The day after their whole conversation, Eragon went to see Harry and the two dragons. As soon as he stepped into the glen they were in, the palm on which the mark the dragon gave him, itched.

Flashback

Eragon had gone to see Harry, and for some reason brought the stone. They had just gotten to talking when they heard a squeak and a crack. Both turned towards the area where the stones were. As they watched, multiple cracks formed. Then, at the same time, chunks of the egg flew into the air and two little bodies forced their way through the shell. There before them, was two baby dragons, one with emerald scales and the other with sapphire scales.

"Dragons..." Eragon forced out. "Not one, but two at that."

Harry and Eragon stepped forward cautiously and each reached out a hand. Harry slowly rubbed the emerald dragon while Eragon did the same with the sapphire dragon. As soon as they made contact with the dragons' scales, they both felt as if ice were flowing through their veins. They bolt felt the subtle touch on their minds as an unbreakable bond was formed between the dragons, and their Riders.

After a few minutes, the feeling stopped and they both looked at the palm of their hands that were itching like a wasp sting,

"What in all Alagaësia..." (1) Eragon asked.

For on both of their palms, was a silver, broken oval.

End Flashback

_Eragon._

_Eragon._

Eragon spun in circles looking for the person calling his name.

"Right in front of you, Eragon," Harry called.

"Wha..." Eragon said stupidly.

"Look down."

Eragon looked down. All he saw was the sapphire dragon.

_Eragon_.

"Yes, it's _your_ dragon."

"My dragon?"

"It chose you, just as Emrys chose me."

"Emrys?"

"He needed a name didn't he?"

"He?"

"Ugg! Yes, he! What?!? Are you not awake yet?!?

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Harry sighed, "So, what have you been doing the past couple of days whilst I've been here twiddling my thumbs in boredom?" (Wow, did that sound like Dumbledore or what?)

Eragon shook himself out of his stupor and said, "I talked to the town storyteller and he told me this..."

Another Flashback

"What do you want boy?" a voice rasped.

"To get information," Eragon replied. "Roran had to get a chisel fixed, and I had time on my hands, so I came to get a few questions answered.

Brom grunted and reached for the door. Both walked in. "Now, for a light."

Eragon heard a curse as something fell to the floor.

Brom sat down and said, Make some room for yourself but by the lost Shur'tugals (2), be _careful_. This stuff is very valuable.

"Good! Nothing like a conversation by the fire," Brom said as he lit the fire with a candle. "What do you want?"

Eragon wondered how to approach the subject, "I keep hearing about the Dragon Riders and their accomplishments. Almost everyone wants them to return, but I've never heard how they started, where the dragons originated, or what made the Riders special-- beside the dragons, of course.

A very vast subject to tell about, and if I told you everything, we'd still be here by the time winter came again. It will have to be reduced. But before we start, I need my pipe."

Eragon waited patiently while Brom fixed up his pipe. "There, now we won't have to stop except for the tea. Now, about the Riders, or the Shur'tugal, as they are called by the elves. Where to start? They spanned countless years and at peak of their power, held sway over twice the Empire's land. Many stories have been told about the Riders, most nonsense.

Dragons had no beginning, unless it comes with the creation of Alagaësia itself. If they have an end, it will be when this world does, for they suffer with the land. They, the dwarves, and a few others are true inhabitants of this land. They lived here before all others, proud and strong in all their elemental glory. Their world was unchanging until the fist elves sailed over on silver ships."

"Where did elves come from? Do they really exist? And why are they called the fair folk?" Eragon interrupted.

Brom scowled. "Do you want the original question answered or not? If you want to explore every obscure piece of knowledge they won't be."

"Sorry," Eragon dipped his head and smiled at how alike Harry and Brom were.

"No, you're not," Brom said with amusement. "If you must know, elves aren't legend, and they are called the fair folk because they are the most graceful out of all the races. They come from a land called Alalëa, though nobody but the elves know what, or even where, it is.

"Now," he glared to make sure there were no more interruptions, "the elves were a proud race, and strong in magic. First, they regarded the dragons as animals. And from that came a deadly mistake. A young elf killed a dragon, as he would a stag. Angered, the dragons attacked and killed the elf. The bloodletting didn't start there. The dragons massed together and ambushed the entire nation of elves. Dismayed by the misunderstanding, the elves tried to end the hostilities but didn't have a way for communication with the dragons.

"At the beginning, the elves only fought to defend themselves, but eventually the dragon's ferocity made them fight for their own survival. This lasted for five years, and then, an elf named Eragon found a dragon egg." Eragon blinked in surprise. "I see you don't know who you were named after."

"No," Eragon said. Why was he named after an elf?

"Then you find this even more interesting."

Brom took a break to get the tea.

"No one knows why the egg was abandoned. Some say the parents were killed in an elven attack. Some say it was purposely left there. Either way, Eragon saw the importance in raising a friendly dragon. He raised it in secrecy, and as it was custom, named the dragon Bid'Daum in the Ancient Language. When Bid'Daum was old enough the pair traveled among the dragons and talked them into living peacefully with the elves. Thus, treaties were formed between the two races. To make sure this never happened again, the Riders were formed.

"At first, the Riders were intended to means of communication between the dragons and the elves. However, as time passed, they were given more authority. Before Galbatorix over took the Riders, they had more power then all the kings in Alagaësia. Now, I believe that is two questions answered."

"Yes," Eragon said. "But what does _Eragon_ mean?"

"I don't know," Brom said. "It's very old. It's a good name though; you should be proud of it."

"I don't understand. Where were we when the Riders were formed?"

"We?"

"You know. Humans?"

Brom laughed. "We are no more native to this land than the elves. It took another three centuries for ancestors to come join the elves."

"That can't be," protested Eragon. "We've always lived in Palancar Valley."

"For a few generations, that is true. This valley is old and hasn't always belonged to us."

Eragon scowled. "What happened to the dwarves after the Riders were destroyed?"

"No one really knows. They fought with the Riders through the first few battles. Then, when it became apparent Galbatorix was going to win, they closed all known tunnels and disappeared underground. No one has seen them since."

"What about dragons? Surely they weren't all slaughtered? (Evil word. I hate this word)"

"That is the greatest mystery in all of Alagaësia. How many survived Galbatorix's evil slaughter? (There it is again) He spared those who were with him, but only the twisted dragons of the Forsworn would assist his madness. If any dragons survived beside Shruikan are still alive, they have hidden themselves so the Empire can't find them.

_Then where did Emrys and my dragon come from?_ "How big were the dragons?"

"Larger then a house. Even the smaller ones had wingspans of over a hundred feet, they never stopped growing. Some of the ancient ones could have passed as hills."

_How can Harry and I hide our dragons in years to come?_ "When did they mature?"

"Well," Brom said, scratching his chin, "they couldn't breathe fire until they were about five or six months old, which was about when they could mate. The older one is, the longer one can breathe fire. Some could keep going for minutes."

"I heard their scales shone like gems."

"You heard right. Some say a group looked like a moving rainbow. Who told you that?"

"A trader," Eragon lied.

"What was his name?"

"I don't know. He was talking in Morn's."

"Wish you knew."

"He also said a Rider could hear his dragon's thoughts."

"He was wrong. It isn't in any of the stories, and I know all of them. Did he say anything else?"

"No," Eragon replied. "How long did they live?"

"A dragon will live for quite a while, forever, in fact, as long as it isn't killed and its Rider doesn't die."

"How does anyone know that? If they live as long as their Rider, that means they would only to be about sixty or seventy. You said that Riders lived forever. That's impossible."

"What's possible is relative. People say it isn't possible for you to travel through the Spine, yet you do."

"Were dragons very smart?"

"Did you not listen to anything I said?! Do you think elves could have formed peace treaties with dumb brutes?! They were as intelligent as you and I!"

"But they were animals!" Eragon protested.

"Everyone ignores the dragons and just think that the Riders did everything."

"I've been trying to remember the name of a certain dragon. I think I heard it from one of the traders. Could you help me?"

Brom listed names of different dragons. "…and Saphira. Was it any of those?"

"No, but thanks anyway. Roran should be done with Horst. I should get back, though I don't want to."

"What?! No questions about dragon battle tactics or requests for descriptions about breathtaking aerial combat?"

"For now," Eragon laughed. "I learned everything I needed and more."

End Flashback

"That wasn't very discreet," Harry accused.

"Well, he didn't suspect anything."

"Are you going to name your dragon?"

"I have some ideas on what to name it."

"She."

"She?"

"The dragon is a she."

"How do you know that?"

"Emrys told me," Harry said casually, as if a dragon talking to someone in their minds happened everyday.

"Well, Saphira sounds decent, don't you think?"

"Don't ask me. Ask you dragon."

"How?"

"Find the link with your dragon and project your thought toward it. She'll hear you."

_Eragon._

_Yes?_

_Eragon._

_Are you Saphira?_

_Yes._

After that, Eragon felt satisfaction through the bond.

**_Eragon._**

_Who are you?_

_**Harry.**_

_**Mate bonded.**_

_Now who is that?! I why do I have so many voices in my head?!!_

_**That's Emrys. I don't understand the sentence about the mate bonded though.**_

_Well, today has been a tough day. I going back home._

"Goodbye."

"See ya later Eragon,"

HPEBESHPEBESHPEBESHPEBES

Y'all know how some people say 'What in the world?'? well, I thought they needed a phrase similar to that.

In the book, he actually said 'by the lost kings.' Weren't the Riders considered the kings of Alagaësia, sooooo…. I thought it sounded better.

Please review!!!!

Ta ta for now,

Forgotten


	4. Chapter 3

Wyrda of a Shur'tugal

Written by: Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro

Summary: same as before…

Disclaimer: Rowling's and Paolini's worlds, I'm just fooling around and having a good time in them.

This chapter is dedicated to my late friend Kelly Long. I miss you my friend!!

**A/N:** I have decided to jump a few years ahead to where the gang have made it make to Harry's world, so the years in Alagaësia will be flashbacks which will hopefully make the chapters longer for you. But this chapter will not have any flashbacks unless the flashbacks are from _Eldest_ or my version of book three, because I currently cannot find my copy of _Eragon, _which I had just last week damnit! So just bear with me, and have patience please, I'm begging you! (Not really!) And warning you now, I do curse, so expect words in here that some may find offensive. So if you don't like that kind of language, just skip the damn word!

HPEESMTRA

Chapter three

_Some field in Scotland_

_"I'm retired damnit! _I should be lazing around, _Stupefy!_ Not fighting Death Eaters!" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody shouted.

"You're the one that said the rest of us would get killed because we didn't remember constant, _Reducto!_ Vigilance if you weren't there to save our sorry asses!" Nymphadora Tonks yelled right back.

Currently, the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic's Aurors were fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, and they were losing horribly. They were fighting in a field near a small town in Scotland while it was poring down rain.

There were numerous dead bodies from both sides scattered around the bloody field.

"If we don't get help soon, _Sectumsempra!_ We're all going to fucking die here people, so shut the fuck up and fight!" Tonks turned to gape at the normally calm Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Then, out of no where, fire rained down from the sky and took out hundreds of Death Eaters in a matter of seconds. As one, the entire side of the light looked up and gasped.

"Dragons!!" some nameless Auror shouted.

Sure enough, there were four dragons circling over the battlefield. All four had gleaming armor placed securely on their bodies leaving nothing but their wings uncovered. But what shocked the soldiers the most was that they had riders, that's right, _riders_, on their backs. Then as if on some unspoken agreement, the four dragons dived down simultaneously. The Death Eaters apparated away, panicked.

Seeing that their prey had disappeared, the four banked sharply and lightly glided to a landing a few meters away.

The Order members and the Aurors stared blankly as the dragon's riders slid out their saddles and walked gracefully over to the people, who had, just moments before, been fighting for their lives. The riders were all rather tall, slim, and they carried themselves proudly. One was black haired with startlingly green eyes, another had light brown hair and brown eyes, another that looked a lot like the brown haired boy had black hair and brown eyes. The last had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They all looked elfish; they even had slightly pointed ears!

"Kvetha fricai," the one with green eyes said in a weird language.

"Who are you, my friend?" Albus Dumbledore asked. He had been on the other side of the battlefield from Moody, Tonks, and Shackelbolt.

"My apologies, sir. I am Draco Ra'zac Slayer, the one standing next to me," he indicated the brown haired boy, "Is Eragon Shadeslayer, his cousin," the blonde haired boy, "Roran Stronghammer, and his brother," the other black haired boy, 'Murtagh Hunter."

One of the dragons growled loudly. During the introductions, the dragons had walked closer to the group. How they managed to do it unnoticed, we may never know. But, now that the dragons were closer, and they could see more than just armor, they saw the colors of the dragons. One was emerald green, one sapphire blue, another ruby red, and the last one was bright yellow. Draco laughed and flicked the green dragon on the nose.

"I was getting to you, you silly little dragon!" He then laughed again. "Yes, I know you aren't little!" The other dragon riders just rolled their eyes.

Charlie Weasley, the Order's resident dragon keeper stepped forward hesitantly. "Are you talking to that dragon?"

"Why yes, we are having a mental conversation. I'm sorry; this annoying dragon here is named Emrys and is my bonded _skulblaka_. I'll let my companions tell you the name of their dragons, seeing as how I'm doing all the talking."

"Excuse me, but what is a _skul_…_skulblaka_?" Tonks asked.

"_Skulblaka_ means dragon in the Ancient Language. My dragon, who is the blue one next to Emrys is Saphira," Eragon said.

"My dragon is the red male and is called Thorn," Murtagh said.

"The youngest dragon is mine and she is called Aiedail, which means the Morning Star in the Ancient Language." Roran replied.

"Where do you come from? Surely if you were from around here, we would have heard of you," Minerva McGonagall questioned.

"How right you are, my lady. We are from a parallel world and we hail from a country name Alagaësia…" Eragon started.

"Pardon me, but as it is getting late, and some of us have students we need to get back too, we need to relocate this conversation somewhere else," Dumbledore interrupted. "Can we relocate to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because I don't like leaving my students without supervision for so long, my dear sirs?"

"But of course! Wouldn't want any mischief makers to get any ideas, now would we?" Draco agreed.

"Our only problem is getting your dragons to the school…" Dumbledore started.

"No worries, I know how to get there," Draco said.

"How would you know that, Mr. Ra'zac Slayer?" McGonagall questioned sharply.

"Please, call me Draco, that isn't my last name. It's only a title. And as to how I would know how to get to Hogwarts? Easy, my companions may be from a parallel world, but, I, however, am not. This is the world I was born and raised in."

"How…"

"All will be explained at Hogwarts. Now, I believe we should get going so it is not too late to have a meeting. We will see you in about thirty minutes at Hogwarts," Draco said. The four riders mounted their respective dragons swiftly, and before taking off, they all murmured, "Mur'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

HPEESMTRA

Hogwarts

The Order of Phoenix waited patiently on the lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the four dragon riders to show up.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Well, it seemed the riders had appeared. With a ground shaking thud the dragons landed, and Draco, Eragon, Murtagh, and Roran slid down from the backs of their dragons. As soon as they were steady on their feet, Emrys, Saphira, Thorn, and Aiedail took off for the forest.

"Where are they going?" Charlie enquired.

"They are going hunting," at the teacher's worried looks, Draco added, "I have explained which animals they are not to touch. Shall we take this meeting inside, Headmaster?"

"Yes, of course!"

As the entire Order of the Phoenix couldn't fit inside Dumbledore's office, they went into the Great Hall.

"Oh, the memories I have of this place," Draco sighed.

"I do not remember you attending here, Draco. What house were you in?" Dumbledore said.

"I was in Gryffindor," Snape scoffed. "But, you should know Professor Snape, Slytherin was a very close second, very close."

"I don't remember you Draco, and you say you were in my house! I remember every one of my students! And you, I do not recall!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Ah, that is because, when you become a Shur'tugal, the dragons, which are highly magical, begin to change you. My appearance is the result of four and a half years of being bonded to Emrys. So, that is why, Professor, you do not recognize me."

Dumbledore was studying Draco very closely. And then, his eyes started to twinkle brightly. "So that's where you've been these past four and a half months! No wonder we couldn't find you! You were in a completely different world!"

"Yes, and that is the world I will be returning to when Voldemort is dealt with, Professor," Draco replied.

"Why would you not stay here in your own world, Harry, my boy?"

HPEESMTRA

Sorry it took me so long to update. And if you were confused as to who Draco was, you got your answer, sorry about that, but in the time I imagine _Eragon_ and _Eldest_ taking place, Harry would seem really out of place, so I gave him a alias.

Meanings to some words and phrases in the chapter (in order of usage):

_Wyrda of a Shur'tugal_: title of story, means Fate of a Dragon Rider

_Kvetha Fricai_: Greetings, Friend

_Skulblaka_: dragon (literally, scale-flapper)

_Aiedail_: the Morning Star

_Mur'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_: Peace live in your heart (I thought it would be a good farewell)

_Shur'tugal_: Dragon Rider

Also… I would like you to meet, my stuffed wolf, Fenrir, which I bought on vacation. Say hi Fenrir!

"**Ich werde Sie segnen"**

blinks nobody sneezed Fenrir. I'm trying to teach him to speak English, and he's just not getting it. He knows some German, and that phrase means bless you, if my translator is to be believed, and some Spanish…

**¡Hola!**

That's better, Fenrir. You'll be seeing him more, sooooo….

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, and don't be afraid to offer advise! After all, any help is appreciated as I am only a high school freshman. Any and all flames will be laughed at and subjected to my sarcasm.

Ta, ta for now,

Forgotten and Fenrir (¡Adios!)


End file.
